board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Bub's Contest History
Who is Bub? For those of you who know who Bub is, you've probably had the pleasure of playing one of the best series of all time. For those of you who don't, tsk tsk... Bub is a cute little dinosaur teams up with another cute little dinosaur to save their girlfriends. Traveling through a hundred levels and battling a slew of enemies, Bub and Bob ushered in a new breed of Platformers -- non-scrolling. Bub, despite having not much character, comes from the addicting Bust-a-Move series. His brother, Bob, picks out the bubbles and readies them in the cannon, and Bub fires away. Sure, he doesn't have much character, but he's a cute character and a fun addition to the contest. Unfortunately, he and Bob may never get out of the tiny frame at the bottom of the screen (except at the Title and Game Over screens), but they will certainly be remembered always by any fan of simple but fun games. Bust-A-Move is an arcade game where you have a rectangular playing arena that’s filled with a prearranged order of different colored balls towards the top of the rectangle. As Bub, (whether you’re the green one or the blue one) you have to launch colored balls on your own, one at a time, to try to get 3 same colored balls stuck together, so they could POP and disappear. Your goal is to get rid of all the colored balls and go to the next level. However, there are times where it’s VERY difficult to aim the balls in the area you want to (especially without the hand aimer). And there’s also a big catch… about after shooting 5-8 balls, the ceiling starts to shake and moves down a bit, which causes the colored balls to get closer to Bub. Once the ceiling gets too low, and the pile of balls gets past a certain point, you lose. And then, you insert 25 more cents, of course. And of course, the game is two player, making Player 1 the green Bub and Player 2 the Blue Bub. Bust-A-Move is a really challenging yet addicting and fun arcade game, which you could probably find at your local arcade or Pizza restaurant (i.e. Toppers, Pizza Hut…) The series itself has also spanned console and portable games, and Bust-A-Move is looking to having its own game on the DS very soon. Fighting alone or with his friend Bob, Bub had to defeat his enemies by trapping them inside bubbles, then popping the bubble. While this sounds like a simple task, restraining time limits and increasingly fast enemies make teamwork a necessity in many of the higher levels. Bub, in his quest to save his girlfriend, spawned a successful game that would be ported and emulated for years to come. "Insert coin to join!" - Bub (Writeup courtesy of Big Bob, ssknuxmagician, bokunokuso, and darkx5642358951) Someone needs to explain to me what in the hell is so interesting about Bub that half of Board 8 decided to write a bio for him. Bub's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-1 Summer 2002 Contest - North Division - 13 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Lost to (4) Donkey Kong, 20016 38.04% - 32602 61.96% * Extrapolated Strength --- 57th Place 10.28% DK might have a history of choking away matches, but not even he could lose to a character as old as Bub. Bub's lone contest appearance came in a loss to DK in 2002, though given DK's history as we know it Bub almost breaking 40% on him is fairly respectable --- almost expected, even. The Bubble Bobble series is ancient, though Bub doesn't have nearly the fanbase or universal love of someone like Pac Man. It's unlikely that Bub will ever again see the contest field, and even if the 2002 stats underrate him due to Mario/DK SFF not being accounted for, the odds of Bub ever winning a match are very slim. Category:Contest Histories